


The Cure for What Ails You

by PhantomWriterAnon



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Canon Trans Character, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Damien, M/M, Sickfic, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriterAnon/pseuds/PhantomWriterAnon
Summary: Lucien is upset when it seems like his father has up and forgotten to pick him up from school. He's not sure that he's prepared to handle the truth... especially when he finds out his father has been hiding it from him for weeks.





	The Cure for What Ails You

It is a chilly autumn afternoon. The leaves have just started to fall, and they emit a pleasant  _crunch_ beneath the feet of rambunctious teens anxious to put as much distance between themselves and school as possible. 

Lucien is sitting on one of the benches around back. He is certainly not dressed for the weather - sporting a pair of baggy black jeans, a loose blue long-sleeve shirt, and his worn out combat boots, there is virtually nothing to prevent the cold from whipping right through him, and so it does. His eyes are glued to his phone. His dad was supposed to pick him up on his way home from work almost forty minutes ago, and his old man hadn't so much as  _texted_ him to let him know something was up.

Not that he is worried. He is most definitely  _not_ worried. Worrying is for losers with too much time on their hands, and Lucien is certainly  _not_ a loser. He is just... thinking about how his dad would've told him to layer up before leaving for school that morning, had his dad actually been awake... and about how Damien was the fucking definition of 'early riser', and Lucien had never seen him stay in bed past 6am... and about how his dad was a 'perfect gentleman', and gentlemen didn't keep people waiting...

Dear God, his father is lying in a ditch somewhere, dead. Or at the very least, dying. That is the  _only_ way Lucien could rationalize his father being forty-five minutes late. 

He shoots off a quick text to his dad:  _forget something, old man??_ Damien has a special ringtone set for Lucien to ensure that he never misses a call or text. Any minute now, his father will reply with a hasty, poorly typed apology as he tried to pull out of the driveway and respond to Lucien's inquiries at the same time.

His old man is probably down at the animal shelter, getting his canine fix on. Or perhaps he's out with that new girl's - wasn't her name Amanda or something - father. It hurt to think that he'd been ditched for a date, but with all the shit his dad's been going through lately... perhaps he wouldn't be  _too_ pissed off. 

Ten minutes pass. Fifteen. If he'd  _walked_ home, he would've been lounging in his damn bed already. 

He rubs his hands together and blows on them in an effort to warm them up. His face is tinged red from the biting cold and he'd kill for a scarf right about now. Or some gloves. Was he even wearing socks? From the way that his toes ached, he'd say that that was probably a  _no_.

Thirty minutes, now. It is becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. The school is practically abandoned now, with most of the extracurricular activities having let out at 4pm. Even Ernest is gone, his other dad having picked him up after afternoon detention let out. 

He's staring at his phone, contemplating sending his dad another, slightly less accusatory text, when he is startled by the blaring of a car horn. Looking up, he sees his Aunt Mary is parallel parked on the wrong side of the road and frantically waving him over. Mr. Lawrence, Amanda's old man, is sitting in the passenger seat and appears to be...  _crying_. Suddenly, Lucien feels as if all of the air has been sucked out of his lungs... He stands on shaky legs and wanders over, trying to ignore his sudden desire to hurl.

"Get in the car." There's malice in her tone that is not directed at Lucien, but makes the boy's stomach drop out nonetheless. "Damien's in the hospital. It's... not good."

"W-What?" He reaches blindly for the door, using the car as a support as his legs almost cave in beneath him. "Dad's in the... is he okay? How could I... he was fine..."

Mary's face softens slightly, and when Lucien finally manages to slide into the car she reaches back to pat his knee reassuringly. "I know you have a lot of questions, kid. We all do." She sighs, "It seems like Damien's been sick for a long time and just decided to hide it. But... perhaps it's better if you see for yourself."

As she speeds off in the direction of the hospital, silence fills the small car. Lucien stares out the window, wondering how things could take such a drastic turn for the worse. "Dad..."


End file.
